The Littlest Organa
by Adrian Black
Summary: Padme and Anakin are the best of friends. What will happen when Anakin is taken to Coruscant and Padme must stay behind on Naboo? Will the brother and sister ever be the same? [[DISCONTINUED]]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Luke walks into the ornate Royal palace, he turns and looks over his shoulder at the small boy standing in the door way looking around in awe.

"Come along. I haven't got all day."

"Yes Master."

He runs and catches up to Luke.

"Why are we here Master?"

"We are here to see the new Queen."

"Who is she master?"

"She is Queen Amidala."

"Why are we here to see her?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

The young Padawan looks down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Master, I was only curious."

"That's alright Dallin. But when we are with the Queen don't ask so many questions. We can't stay long and I have an urgent matter to discuss with her. Understood?"

"Yes Master."

Luke leads the way to the Queens Chambers. The guard announces them to the Queen, a moment later the doors open. Luke walks in closely followed by his Padawan. Two of the Queen's handmaids come in and settle themselves. A droid comes in and sets a tray of drinks down on a table near the young Padawan, He looks longingly at the tray.

"You may help yourself."

He jumps and turns to look at the girl who had spoken to him. She giggles.

"Sorry I scared you…"

He straightens up and looks at her. She was very pretty. Silky black hair that came down to her waist, Piercing blue eyes that seemed to see straight through you, and Her clothes were simple yet elegant.

"You didn't scare me."

She smirks, "Oh really?"

"Really. I jumped up because you came in."

"Why?"

"You're a Lady."

Luke comes over. "Dallin, What did I say?"

"You said not to ask the Queen too many questions."

"And did you obey?"

"But Master she's a handmaid."

"Dallin, did you ask her name?"

"No sir."

"My name is Padme."

"See sir she's a handmaid."

"Why do you assume that?"

"Because the Queen's name is Amidala."

All the girls start giggling, Luke smiles at his Padawan.

"Sir?" He looks at the girl. She smiles at him.

"My name is Padme Amidala."

He blushes. "_Sorry Master_."

"Nadia."

A girl comes out of another room nearby.

"Yes Miss?"

"Take him to Master Than."

"Yes Miss." She looks at Dallin. "Come with me." She leads him out of the room, down the hall, and into another room.

"Master Than I have a visitor for you."

A young man steps out of the shadows.

"Ah…Nadia. How good to see you. I thought your duties would keep you from your lessons for good."

She blushes and looks down at her feet. "Sorry Master."

"Are you staying or do you have to get back to Padme?"

"I'm staying with the boy for now."

"Good. I'll take the boy to work with Layne and you can go into the other room With Anakin."

"Yes Master."

Than leads Dallin into a small room off of the main room. There is a young girl waiting patiently. Than points to the seat beside her. Dallin sits down.

As the door closes behind Nadia and Dallin, Padme turns to Luke.

"How is Malen?"

"He is well. Things are going well in the Senate for now. How are your lessons?"

"Master Than is a very good teacher. He is currently teaching myself, Anakin, Nadia, and Layne."

"Padme I'm here for Anakin."

"What?"

"I'm going to take him to with me."

"Does mother know?"

"Yes. She came before the Council. Than also agrees it's time for him to join us in Coruscant."

"What will I do?"

"Padme, you don't have to have him by your side at all times. When we get back I will send someone…."

"Uncle Luke you know I don't want someone else. Anakin's my brother I want him."

"Padme he's coming with me."

She stands up, "I'm Queen."

"And I'm the head of the Jedi Council."

He stands and walks out the door. Padme runs into her room crying.

Nadia walks into the room where Anakin is building a lightsaber.

"Hello Nadia."

"Prince Anakin."

He looks at her, "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Anakin?"

"I'm sorry sir."

He laughs to himself and shakes his head. After a few moments of silence he suddenly looks up. Nadia looks at him.

"What is it?"

"Padme."

"What's wrong!"

"She's upset."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

He goes into the main room. Than and Luke look over at him when he enters.

"Uncle Luke. I didn't know you were here."

"Don't lie."

"Sorry Master. But it does kind of spoil the surprise if you can sense when someone is coming. How is Padme?"

"You sensed something was wrong?"

"Yes Master."

"She's just upset."

"About what Master?"

"You're coming with me Anakin."

Nadia runs out of the room and, with a nod from Than, Layne follows.

"Yes Master."

Luke starts out the door.

"Master?"

He turns. "May I say good-bye?"

Luke sighs and looks at his nephew. "I'm sorry Anakin."

Luke goes out to the hangar bay. He is closely followed by Dallin and Anakin. As they are getting on the ship Anakin stops and looks at the doors to the hangar. Padme runs through the doors to her brother. He hugs her, she kisses him on the head and with one last hug they say their silent good-bye, Knowing they would not see each other for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nadia wait for the starfreighter carrying the new apprentice to take Anakin's place. An Astromech droid approaches her followed by a young man that obviously didn't care if people knew he was a Jedi. He looks at her and smiles.

"Are you Padme?"

"No us sir. She is waiting for you at the palace."

"Lead the way."

Nadia steps into the Speeder waiting at the entrance, the young man follows her. When they are both settled and the droid taken care of they start towards the palace.

"She locked herself in her chambers after they took her brother. She refuses to eat and will see no one."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because Master Luke thinks you can help."

"I guess I can try."

They start up the step to the queen's chambers. Nadia knocks one the door.

"Milady? The council sent him."

"_I don't want him here_."

"Milady, He arrived on the last transport."

"_Send him away._"

Nadia looks at him. "I'm sorry sir…."

He takes out his lightsaber and steps up to the door. It opens.

"And what did you think you were going to do with that?"

"You weren't coming out and wouldn't let us in so I thought I'd let us in myself. How did you know what I was about to do?"

"I'm trained as a Jedi."

"Master Luke mentioned you were trained."

"And you didn't believe him?"

"I did. I just didn't know he meant as a Jedi."

"Nadia please take him to Master Than."

"Yes Milady. Shall I have Arian bring you something?"

"I suppose."

Nadia bows and starts off down the hall. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"Milady my name is Merric."

He follows Nadia down the hall to Master Than's chambers.

Anakin looks out the window of his room. "_Padme would love this._"

"What would she love?"

Anakin jumps to his feet. "I'm sorry Master I didn't know you were here."

"It's alright Anakin. What would Padme love?"

"The city."

"Are you sure? Coruscant is much different from Cloud city."

"She loves the city. I hope she's alright."

"You worry about her to much."

"I know Master. I just can't get her out of my mind."

"Don't think about her so much, your enemies will find that she is your weakness and use her against you. Merric arrived in Naboo today. She'll be fine."

"You sent Merric to her?"

"Than is his Master."

"I know. How is Dallin adjusting?"

"He'll be fine. When he stops asking questions. Come the council is waiting."

"Yes Master."

He grabs his cloak and follows Luke to his waiting speeder. Anakin looks back over his shoulder. "Chai-Lyn, if anyone tries to contact me tell them I'm at the Temple."

"Yes Master Anakin."

"Why does she follow you everywhere?"

"Because I saved her."

"I don't remember that."

"Master you don't remember the time we were caught and almost killed by those Troopers?"

"No I remember you getting caught and I went to rescue you when your sister warned us you were in danger."

"I miss her Master."

"I know you do Anakin. You'll get to see her in a few days. She's coming to Coruscant."

"Why?"

"She is coming to address the Senate."

"That can't be the reason."

"Why is that?"

"She was here for that a few weeks ago. What are you not telling me?"

They land in front of the Temple. Luke jumps out and runs up the stairs. Anakin shakes his head and follows his master.

"Fine don't tell me. I'll find out soon enough."

Four Days Later

Padme, Nadia, and Arian step onto the landing platform, Padme looks around an excited twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm so glad to be back in the city."

"Milady we should get you inside."

"Alright Arian."

They walk over to the Air taxi waiting for them. They file into it and it heads to the Jedi Temple.

Anakin stands behind his Master as the rest of the council makes their way to their seats. Anakin notices the seats on either side of Luke are empty.

"Queen Amidala of the Naboo."

Anakin looks up and smile as his sister comes in with Nadia. They bow to the council.

"Padme. It's good to see you again. It's been along time."

She smiles, "Yes it has Master."

"You must be wondering why we asked you here."

"Yes Master."

"The council has decided to grant you and Anakin positions on the council. Once you have passed the trials you shall become Jedi Masters."

Padme looks at Anakin. "Are you sure…….?"

"We are."

Anakin moves to stand beside his sister. They bow and leave the room. Once the door close behind them Padme wraps her arms around her brother's neck and he spins her around. "Can you believe it Ani!"

"I missed you Ami."

"I missed you to. Did you watch the sun rise?"

He looks down. "I missed it."

She smiles at him, "It's alright. You don't have to."

"I did watch the sunset."

"Have you seen Malen?"

"No. Is he here?"

"He's always here now Ani. He's a senator."

"He really did it then."

She nods and smiles, "Mother and Father are going to try and come."

"Is Lando coming?"

"No they haven't been in Cloud City. They went to Tatooine, Shyla is going to live on the old moisture farm."

"That just like her. Does Uncle Luke know?"

"Mother was going to tell him when she came. Is that girl still following you?"

"Who Chai-Lyn?"

"Yeah."

"Yes she still follows me."

"You can't tell me you don't like it because I know you do."

"What can I say she cleans just as well as any droid, and she isn't always falling apart."

"Artoo isn't always falling apart."

"I was talking about Threepio."

"I should get back before Merric starts to worry."

"He's still with you?"

"Uncle Luke sent him to keep an eye on me. I'll see you tomorrow."

She hugs him and hurries off with Nadia. Anakin waits for Luke to come out of the council chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Padme sits up and stretches. She gets up and opens the curtains to the balcony; she goes over to the bench beside the rail. She sits down and curls up to watch the sunrise. She smiles.

"_Milady_?"

She turns and looks at the door. "Come in Nadia."

The handmaid comes in, "Milady?"

"Any word from Coruscant?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he's fine Milady. He's probably just busy."

"He's never been to busy to contact me." She stands up. "I'm going to Coruscant."

"But Milady….."

"They'll be fine with out me."

"Milady, you can't go alone."

"You're right. I'll take Aria with me."

"But Milady she's only 12."

"True. Perhaps Arian. I'm sure she'd like to go."

"Milady she's your decoy."

"And I suppose Dael and Skyla are also to young."

"Yes Milady."

"I guess that leaves you then. You'd better get ready we leave as soon as Artoo gets back."

"Yes Milady." She heads to her quarters to pack her things.

Anakin looks up as Luke comes into the room. Anakin stands as his master approaches.

"Master."

"Anakin I need you to go to Naboo. We've lost contact with them."

"Padme……"

"We don't know what has happened. It was probably just a malfunction of some sort. I know Padme likes to keep in touch with you so I thought you might like to go."

"Yes Master." He starts to leave.

"Don't forget your Padawan."

He turns and looks at Luke. "Padawan?"

"The council has decided to give you a Padawan. She's with Chai-Lyn."

"Yes Master."

"Take Ben with you."

"Master? She said she wouldn't train him."

"She will train him."

"But Master you know how stubborn Padme is."

"I do. And I also know she will train him."

"Yes Master."

He goes back to his flat. "Chai-Lyn?"

"_In here sir_."

He goes into the living area. "Chai I'm going to Naboo."

"Yes Sir. I've already packed….."

"I won't be gone very long and while I'm there Padme will take care of me."

"What would you like me to do sir?"

"You can stay here or with Uncle Luke. I have to take Ben and Echo with me."

"I'll be alone?"

"Not if you stay with Luke. Come on you two." He ushers them into the speeder. "We'll have to take the Falcon. _I hope dad doesn't_ _mind._" Anakin, Ben, and Echo head to the landing platform.

He runs onto the ship and into the cockpit. "Buckle up kids."

Ben and Echo sit behind him. "Where are we going master?"

"Naboo. To see my sister."

"Mistress Padme."

"Threepio sit down. And watch the kids."

"_Have you ever met her?_"

"_Who? Padme? No I've never met her._"

Padme and Nadia hurry onto the ship. Padme starts the engines and flies out of the hangar. "Did anyone see us?"

"I don't think so milady. You think he'll look for us?"

"Yes and when he can't find us he'll tell Than."

Merric goes to Than's quarters. "Master?"

"What is it Merric?"

"I can't find the Queen."

"I'll try and contact Luke. She'll be on her way to Coruscant."

"How do you know Master?"

"She's not heard from her brother for quite a while."

"Are communications down?"

"It's possible. Follow the Queen and try to contact Luke from there."

"Yes Master." He bows and heads to the Hangar.

Nadia falls asleep and wakes when she hears Padme scream. She looks around and sees that she is chained to the wall. There is a man standing in front of Padme. Padme looks at the man. His face is in shadow so she can't see him. "Who are you?"

"I am the Sith."

Anakin arrives in Naboo. He lands near the palace he lowers the ramp and sees Merric coming out of the palace towards him.

"Anakin what are you doing here? Did Luke send you?"

"He did. Communications are down. The council was worried something had happened to you."

"No wonder we hadn't heard from you. Everything is fine here."

"Where's Padme?"

"She's on her way to Coruscant. She was worried when she didn't hear from you."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"She left and didn't tell me. I was just going to go after her when I saw you."

"I'm going after her. I……………She's in trouble!"

He runs back on the ship and starts the engine. Merric sits down beside him.

"I'm going with you."

Anakin nods and takes off.

"Where is she?"

"I'll know when we get close."

"The Sith were destroyed."

"A new Sith has risen."

"It's not possible."

"Oh but it is. Take them to one of the camps. Tell the traders to do what they want with her. Tell them she is from an important family."

"Yes Master."

He unchains the girls and takes them to one of the traders' camps. Padme looks around as they go. 'He will come for you.' Nadia looks at Padme.

"_Did you say something?_"

Padme shakes her head. She notices a couple of men in cloaks one nods to her the other bows. She smiles to herself. Once the servant leaves them Padme takes Nadia aside.

"We are not alone."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Two men approach Padme and Nadia. They bow.

"Milady. My name is Darian this is my Padawan Lane."

"Milady."

"I'm pleased to meet you."

"How did you come to be here?"

"We were ambushed in an asteroid belt on our way to Coruscant. We've had no contact with them for some time."

"You think it was a trap?"

"Yes. I hope uncle Luke comes soon. I don't know how long we will last here."

"There are other Jedi here. We have made contact with two other Jedi Masters who tell us they have not seen their padawans since they arrived."

"I believe there may be more in the other camps."

"Are you able to look?"

"Yes. They allow me to go into the other camps for short amounts of time."

Anakin lands the Falcon on the outskirts of what appears to be a fairly large city. Anakin points out another city in the distance. 

"Mos Eisley. My uncle and his father were both raised here on Tatooine."

"What of your mother?"

"She was raised by Bail Organa of Alderaan."

Anakin and Merric stand just outside of the ship. Ben and Echo are behind them.

"Master?"

Anakin turns somewhat surprised to see them there. "Yes Ben?"

"Shouldn't someone stay with the ship?"

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. Ben you and Echo are going to stay here the trading post is no place for children."

"Yes Master."

Ben and Echo go back in. R4-D6 follows as the two Jedi set off for the trading post.

"You think she's here?"

"I know she is."

They approach the high walled city.

"Why the security?"

"It's not a normal trading post. It's a slave trade."

"Padme is here?"

"Yes I'm afraid she is."

"This makes things more difficult."

Anakin goes to one of the larger buildings the guard stops them.

"NO droids."

"He is what I've com to trade. I find Slaves to be more useful than droids."

"Alright you can go in."

"Thank you."

Anakin and Merric go in. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything. He let us in."

"Yeah sure."

"You can't use mind control?"

"No. Master Than stopped teaching me before we got to that. Is Padme here?"

"I think so."

A slave trader comes up to them. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a girl."

"Human I suppose." Anakin nods. "Well you're in luck I'm just about the only one who carries them. This way."

He leads them into a circular room full of girls there was a small cage in the corner with five or six girls.

"Why are those in the cage?"

"They are the more dangerous ones."

Anakin looks at the girls. "My friend is looking for a couple of boys. Young and strong. He fights them you see."

The traders' eyes light up. "I have just what you are looking for."

The trader takes Merric into another room. Anakin walks around looking at all the girls. He walks up to the cage and looks in. "_Anakin?_"

"_Nadia? Why are you in here?_"

"_I was protecting your sister_."

"_Where_……….?"

The trader returns. "Found something have you?"

"Yes. I'll take that one." He points to Nadia. "I like her spirit."

"Very good choice Sir. I must warn you though she's very dangerous she nearly killed one of the guards."

"Do you have any more like her?"

"Only the ones in there."

"Which other traders have girls?"

"I'm not sure."

"Take me to my friend."

The trader leads them into the room Merric is in he is standing near the door with three boys. "I'll take these three."

"Fine choices. Though you may not want the little one he's not such a good fighter."

Anakin looks at the boy. "He'll do fine with some training."

The boys walk over to Anakin. The younger one goes over to Nadia and stands beside her."

"Any more?"

"This will do."

"How will you pay?"

"My droid."

"What make?"

"Astromech. R4-D6. He's a good droid."

"Fine fine. Take your slaves and go."

Anakin holds out his hand Nadia takes it and he leads them all out. Padme looks around.

"What is it Milady?"

"He's here Darian."

"Who?"

"Her brother."

"She can sense him?"

"Yes."

"He has Nadia and the Padawans."

"Good. He is looking for you."

"Yes and he won't leave until he finds me."

"And us?"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen Milady."

"He won't leave with out finding the Padawans Masters."

Anakin takes Nadia and the boys back to the Falcon.

"I'm going back."

"But Anakin it's getting dark."

"Are you sure she's even……….?"

"She's still here and I don't care if it's dark. I'm going to find her."

Echo comes in and looks at her master. "You know what I need you to do." She nods and he leaves for the camps. He goes to dealer after dealer after dealer looking for Padme and not finding her. Finally he finds a Jedi master and his Padawan. "Have you seen my sister?"

"She was with us."

"We were sold to another dealer and haven't seen her since."

"How long ago?"

"A few hours."

Anakin goes to several more dealers and finally one tells him he sold her just before he got there. "Who was it?"

"He was wearing a cloak I could not see his face."

Anakin curses to himself and goes back to the Falcon.

"I found two more. Didn't find Padme though."

"She's cleaning up."

Anakin spins around lightsaber drawn. "Luke!"

"I heard you needed help."

"Who…...?"

"Echo."

"She knew I was getting desperate."

"I know."

Anakin looks down, "Sorry Master."

"Go see your sister I'll fly home. I'll take all the padawans to Coruscant before we go back to Naboo."

Luke leaves and Anakin goes to see Nadia and Padme.

"Master?"

"Yes Lane?"

"Are we ……….?"

"The council has not yet decided."


End file.
